GNX-903VW Brave (Commander Test Type)
The GNX-903VW Brave (Commander Test Type) (aka Brave), is the successor to the GNX-U02X Masurao and featured in Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie: A Wakening of the Trailblazer. It is piloted by Major Graham Aker, commander of the Solbraves. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Brave is the successor to the AEU-09 AEU Enact and SVMS-01 Union Flag series. Developed by ESF engineers that were once part of the AEU and Union, it is built with the latest in ESF-developed GN-Tech, and has aesthetics similar to that of its predecessors. The Brave is a pre-mass production model, still in beta phase and its design and technology are based on the GNX-U02X Masurao.00.net Brave Profile The Brave is developed for use in an emergency deployment mobile suit squadron. This squadron would need to be deployed and enter combat zones in a short amount of time. In addition to its high mobility and the flight mode's long distance travel capability, the Brave also has overwhelming firepower. The new transformation ability of the unit is helped in part by the new Leif OS. While most of the transformation structure is derived from AEU/Union flight models, the arms being folded to the rear is new, and revolutionized the entire transformation structure for the ESF. This is attributed to the feedback from data of the captured GN-003 Gundam Kyrios. The Commander Test Type has two GN Tau Drives mounted on its waist binders, similar to the Masurao and GNX-Y901TW Susanowo. The standard type only possess one GN Drive Tau on the back. The Standard and Commander Types are for the most part identical in design; save for customization and upgrades for the Commander Type as it was meant to be used by an ace pilot, with the Standard Type emphasizing easier controls. The largest noticeable differences are the Drive count/positions as well as the slightly longer antenna. Unlike the Masurao and Susanowo, the Brave's GN Particles are emitted directly from the Tau Drives. While the unit does have a pair of GN Tau Drives, they do not have a Twin Drive System.Japanese Twitter Veda 2314 profile The number of GN Drives on the final production model will eventually be standardize based on the performance data of the two test types at the end of the test period.HG 1/144 GNX-903VW Brave (Standard Test Type) In the scenario where one of the side binder Drives is destroyed, the remaining Drive can be placed onto the auxiliary Drive socket on the back (same location as the Standard Type) via the binder support arm. The availability of three drive sockets also grants the Brave expandability and developability that enables various trials that speed up its overall development. Armaments ;*30mm Machine Gun :Uses non-beam ammunition and a pair are mounted on the chest. Primarily used to shoot down missiles. ;*Chakram Grenade :Built inside the lower legs. It is an electronic warfare type equipment that can disable an enemy's sensors via particle interference. ;*GN Beam Machine Gun :One mounted in each wrist, it trades in firepower for a high firing rate. Typically used to shoot down missiles or for point defense. Their main purpose is to act as rear firing weapons during Fighter Mode. ;*GN Beam Rifle :The Brave's primary firearm which doubles as the unit's forward section in flight mode. When in use, the front section of the GN Beam Rifle splits apart to fire a powerful GN Particle Beam. Its alternative name is "Drake Howling".Mobile Suit Gundam 00 A Wakening of the Trailblazer novelization Just like the Susanowo, the Brave also possesses the ability to use the "Tri-Punisher" attack by combining the beam outputs of the Drake Howling and the GN Cannons. However, this attack has a high particle requirement, which is why it is not used often. The Drake Howling has a short barrel mode that is formed by removing the parts of the rifle that split. This short barrel mode requires charging, and trades in firepower for firing speed. The Drake Howling can also fire non-charged shots that are less powerful, but can fire in rapid succession. ;*GN Beam Saber :One stored in each of the Brave's side binders. The Commander Type's GN Beam Saber is both larger and has a higher output than the Standard Type's. ;*GN Cannon :One mounted in each of the Brave's side binders. They have a high firing rate, but lower power output compared to the Drake Howling. Commander Type's have a larger caliber than the Standard Type's. When the GN Cannons are fired, the front section of the Brave's side binders split open, revealing the cannons. They can rotate backwards to shoot incoming enemies. ;*GN Missiles :Stored in the legs' weapon bays, two can be stored per leg, for a total of four missiles. Special Equipment & Features ;*Trans-Am System :The Brave's overall capabilities can be enhanced through the power of the Trans-Am System for a limited time. It is currently unknown whether the Drive(s) will suffer damage/destruction after usage like the Tau models of 2312. ;*Energy Cable :A cable that provides particle feed to the Brave's weapon when neccessary. ;*Side Binders :Stores the Brave's GN Cannons, Beam Sabers, and also wings for atmospheric flight. The side binders can rotate to function like a Defense Rod. ;*Large GN Condenser :Used to provide GN Tau Particles to the Brave for traveling long distances and can also be used to reduce the unit's own particle consumption. It is mounted on the rear end of the Brave when in flight mode and it is not known whether it is compatible with it's MS mode. Usually jettisoned during battles due to it being a hindrance. ;*"Veda-based Operating System" History Note: The Brave (Commander Test Type)'s history and exploits can be found on Graham Aker's page. Variants ;*GNX-903VS Brave (Standard Test Type) Picture Gallery gnxy903vwbravecommander.jpg bravecommanderma.jpg Gn (2).jpg flag.jpg|The "Braves" flying into Combat. Brave destroy ELS.png|Destroying an ELS GNX-Y903VW Brave.png|The "Brave (Commander Test Type)" with its 2 GN Tau Drives, flying into Combat. 9k2pds.jpg|Brave Commander zero-g stop, seconds before flying back and flanking the ELS chasing it. SolBraves01.png 00Qant&Brave.png graham.gif|Using the "Tri Punisher" to wipe out ELS remnants 'Brave' Transformation.gif|Graham ejecting 'Large GN Condenser' to reduce weight and transforming to initiate attack on the ELS. Braveautodestruction.jpg|self-destruction command screen Bravecommanderinfected.png|Trans-Am, partially assimilated, Brave bravemsgirl.jpg|Brave Commander Type MS Girl Super Robot Wars Z3 Tengoku Hen Mecha Sprite GNX-903VW Brave (Commander Test Type).png|As seen in Super Robot Wars Z3 Tengoku Hen Gunpla Brave Boxart.jpg|HG00 1/144 GNX-903VW Brave (Commander Test Type) (2010): box art HG00 Brave Commander Test Type.jpg|HG 1/144 - GNX-903VW - Brave (Commander Test Type) HG00 Brave Commander Test Type0.jpg|HG 1/144 - GNX-903VW - Brave (Commander Test Type) HG00 Brave Commander Test Type1.jpg|HG 1/144 - GNX-903VW - Brave (Commander Test Type) 14cf4d28c2cb89.jpg 14cf4d29cdceb4.jpg 14cf4d2942b53e.jpg Notes *Although it is said that the folding of the arm to the rear in flight mode is new and revolutionary, this mechanism had earlier appeared on the YMS-02 Union Blast, and later, on the SVMS-01 Union Flag in high speed flight mode. *The Brave Commander's weapons have been configured to match Graham's left handed combat style. *The Brave is the first GN Drive powered suit that Graham pilots that does not rely on beam sabers or swords as the primary weapon. *It is unknown if the Brave is put into production following the ELS conflict. References 4726219623 28ba79a87f b.jpg|Data file on the Braves. Note the GN Beam Saber next to the drive mounts GNX-903VW - Brave CTT - Data File.jpg|GNX-Y903VW Brave (Commander Test Type) - Data File External links *GNX-Y903VW Brave (Commander Test Type) on MAHQ.net